Hidden Secrets
by mizuki-chan1997
Summary: Sakura Mikan, a pureblooded vampire Moroi, used to live confined on her house until that day. More than ten years later, as a Damphir, she's the Guardian of a Moroi. Bloody fights, tested relashionships, new love, decide to kill or not. How is this going to be?
1. Profiles

**Hidden Secrets**

**First I wanna thank who is reading my fanfic, it menas a lot. Second, this fanfiction was insperated by the fanfiction Fallen Darkness from Aozora094, so if you didn't like my fanfic see the other. Third, I'm from Brazil and my English is not that thing, then please if something didn't made sense or it's wrong let me know because on some ocasions I had to use the Google translater to help me. That's all, enjoy the reading!**

**Profiles**

**Yukihara Mikan**

**Age: 16**

**DOB: January 1st**

**Type: Moroi**

**Mark: On the bottom on the left side of her back there's a big red rose, green vineyards all over her back, on the top of her back on the right side it's written in Japanese "powerful". **

**Habilities: Strengh, Speed, Teleknisses, Telepathy, Elemental Control (fire, earth, air and water), Resistence, Healing. **

**Languages: English, Spanish, French, Japanese, Chinese, Portuguese, Italian, Greek, Latin, Arabian, Korean, Russian, German, Sign Language and Reading Lips. **

**Family: Yukihara Izumi- Father (deacesed)**

**Yukihara Yuka- Mother (deacesed)**

**Yukihara Kana- Older Sister (deacesed)**

**Yukihara Akiyoshi- Grandfather **

**Description: Grew up without going outside the Yukihara's mansion for security reasons. Usually the first one to born becomes the family heir, but Mikan's sister used be sick all the time what stopped Kana from training so Mikan took that role to be the family's heir, without any outsiders knowledge, even the Council or her grandfather who's a important member of the Council. When she was five her family and everybody in the house was massacrated by Strogois, and she was the only who survived.**

**Sakura Mikan**

**Age: 17**

**DOB: January 1st**

**Type: Damphir**

**Mark: Same as Yukihara Mikan.**

**Habilities: Strengh, Speed, Resistence and Nullification (stops temporally other vampires powers)**

**Languages: English, Spanish, French, Japanese, Chinese, Portuguese, Italian, Greek, Latin, Arabian, Korean, Russian, German, Sign Language and Reading Lips. **

**Sports: Soccer, Basketball, Volley, Baseball, Tennis, Swimming, Handball, and all the types of fighting. Also manages any kind of weapon. **

**Artistics Talents: Play every musical instrument there is, a perfect actress, already been a model for a magazine while on a training in France, have a beautiful voice, loves dancing and **

**is really good on writing songs or playing them.**

**Family: None**

**Description: Used to be a Moroi, but her mother sacrificed herself to seal her Moroi side, and she became a Damphir. At the age of five, she was trained and practically raised by her mentor Yamabuki Ryo 'till she was 10, she did a training around the world. When she was 14 she went back and continued her training with the Hyuuga and Imai family trainer and started to make missions for the Council. She is Hyuuga Natsume's Guardian, she is also in the same class as her Moroi. She's a cold, heartless and very dangerous Guardian, it's between the Top 1 of the school grades with her Moroi and Imai Hotaru. She keeps everything to herself and never told anyone who she really is. On her right ear she has a small black diamond earring and on the left she has two, one with a small transparent diamond and a small ruby stone.**

**Hyuuga Natsume**

**Age: 17**

**DOB: November 27th**

**Type: Moroi**

**Mark: A red dragon on his back and at the top right side of his back there's the same sign as Mikan's, "powerful"**

**Habilities: Strengh, Speed, Teleknisses, Telepathy, Elemental Control (fire, earth, air and water), Resistence, Healing. He uses more Fire as he is more experient on this element.**

**Languages: English, Spanish, French, Japanese, Chinese, Portuguese, Italian, Greek, Latin, Korean, Arabian, Russian, German, Sign Language and Reading Lips. **

**Sports: Soccer, Basketball, Volley, Baseball, Tennis, Swimming, Handball, Boxe, Taekendo, Kung Fu ,Krav Maga and Running. **

**Artistics Talents: Good actor, plays guitar, drums, bass, piano and violin.**

**Family: Hyuuga Kaoru- Mother (deacesed)**

**Hyuuga Daichi- Father**

**Hyuuga Aoi- Little Sister**

**Hyuuga Naoko- Grandfather**

**Toyoku Suzu- Stepmother**

**Toyoku Yuki- Older Stepbrother **

**Description: He watched his mother die from a diesease that his sister has. He practically learned everything he knows from his grandfather that is one of the members of the Vampire Council. He has a very troubled relationship with his father who he blames for not taking good care of his mother and forgetting her so fast by marrying another woman. He loves a lot his little sister, but almost can't see her. He is the heartthrob number one competing with Nogi Ruka. He has on his right ear a gold plate with dragon carves while the left an earring with a red ball made of blood crystals. He is also a big playboy, which according to Mikan " he probably slept with half of the girls in the campus". His enemy is Nogi Ruka whose family competes with him. **

**Imai Hotaru**

**Age: 17**

**DOB: October 25th**

**Type: Moroi**

**Mark: On her right arm, light green vineyards with some little purple flowers on it, it takes her whole arm but it stops a little before her wrist. **

**Habilities: Strengh, Speed, Teleknisses, Telepathy, Elemental Control (fire, earth, air and water), Resistence, Healing and Invention. **

**Languages: English, Spanish, French, Japanese, Chinese, Portuguese, Italian, Greek, Latin, Russian and German.**

**Sports: None**

**Artistics Talents: Plays piano and bass, and it's the right person to look for if you want help on electronic musics. **

**Family: Imai Seiryuu- Father**

**Imai Naomi- Mother**

**Imai Subaru- Older Brother**

**Description: Cold and stoic, known as the "Ice Queen". Especiallity on blackmailing, which gives her what she loves the most: money. Always acts calm and indifferent towards everybody, though she is a really good friend when you need. Her favorite hobby is blackmailing and inventing stuff. **

**Nogi Ruka**

**Age: 17**

**DOB: March 16th**

**Type: Moroi**

**Mark: On his chest at its left, a drawn of something resemblances a eagle. Also goes on to a part of his back and part of his left arm. **

**Habilities: Strengh, Speed, Teleknisses, Telepathy, Elemental Control (fire, earth, air and water), Resistence, Healing and Animal Pheromone.**

**Languages: English, Spanish, French, Japanese, Chinese, Portuguese, Italian, Greek, Latin, Russian, German and Latin. **

**Sports: Soccer, Basketball, Volley, Baseball, Tennis, Swimming, Handball, Boxe, Taekendo, Kung Fu, Jiu Jitsu and Running. **

**Artistics Talents: Guitar, bass and drums**

**Family: Nogi Sadami- Mother**

**Nogi Motoyuki- Father**

**Description: Playboy like Natsume, narcissist and egocentric, he is Natsume's rival in everything. Both of them grew up together competing for everything. He likes animals, it's smart like Natsume, they are so alike that could be twins.**

**Andou Tsubasa**

**Age: 19**

**DOB: July 15th**

**Type: Werewolf**

**Mark: A small dark blue star under his left eye. **

**Habilities: Strengh, Resistence and Shadow Manipulation. **

**Languages: English, Japanese, Chinese and Italian. **

**Sports: Soccer, Boxe, Baseball and Basketball. **

**Artistics Talents: Actor and he is a expert on bass. **

**Family: Harada Misaki- Fiancé **

**Description: A very carefree guy, funny and likes to make jokes, especially about Natsume. His Moroi it's Nogi Ruka. He met Mikan while he was on a trip to France with Misaki (girfriend at the time) and she was training there at the age of 12, and he calls her "Kouhai" and "Chibi", much to Mikan's dislike. He is a free spirit person and cares a lot about his friends. What pisses him off is when somebody is being treated with injustice. It's often beat by Misaki when he crosses lines, such as making jokes on inappropriate times. **

**Koizumi Luna**

**Age: 17**

**DOB: April 4th**

**Type: Moroi**

**Mark: On the right shoulder she has a big red butterfly. **

**Habilities: Soul Sucking and Speed**

**Languages: English, Japanese and Chinese. **

**Sports: None**

**Artistics Talents: Singer and (Strip) Dancing. **

**Family: Koizumi Mitsuo- Father**

**Koizumi Toshimi- Mother**

**Description: She is well known for getting into bed with every hot guy she meets. She wants Natsume as a boyfriend much to Natsume's annoyance, she also envy Mikan for being so perfect and having to spend so much time with Natsume, and he doesn't push away Mikan like he does with her. Unlike Mikan that had to fight for everything she has now, Luna was raised in the totally opposite direction, what makes her a spoiled brat that thinks that can get everything she wants with her money and looks. **

**Harada Misaki**

**Age: 19**

**DOB: June 14th**

**Type: Witch**

**Mark: A image of a sun on the back of her right hand. **

**Habilities: Attack and Defensive Spells, and Doppelganger. **

**Languages: English, Japanese, Chinese, French and Spanish. **

**Sports: Swimming and Tennis. **

**Artistics Talents: Great dancer, actress and model**

**Family: Andou Tsubasa- Fiancé **

**Description: Acts like a real grown up but knows how to be a funny person. She met Mikan while Tsubasa was visiting her and they both bumped into Mikan during a photograph section while Mikan was still working as a model. She acts like a big sister to her. She doesn't hesitates in beating Tsubasa when he's being a jerk. **

**Tanaka Takuya**

**Age: 17**

**DOB: Sepetember 6th**

**Type: Damphir**

**Mark: In the calf of the right leg a green dragon. **

**Habilities: Strengh, Speed, Resistence and Barrier. **

**Languages: English, Japanese, French, Italian, Arabian and Greek. **

**Sports: Rugby, Soccer, Basketball, Running and Tennis. **

**Artistic Talents: Drums, Keyboard and Violin. **

**Family: Andou Tsubasa- Cousin**

**Description: He never met his parents that left him with his cousin's family to raise him. He looks up to Tsubasa who he considers to have a perfect life. Though he's kinda annoying for feeling down every time when he is compared to Mikan, who seems to be perfect on everything, but he respects and supports her as a partner and friend. Though he was born in U.S.A., he is half Greek and half French.**

**Mori Leo**

**Age: 19**

**DOB: August 20th**

**Type: Moroi**

**Mark: A dark purple pentagram on the palm of his hands. **

**Habilities: Strengh, Speed, Teleknisses, Telepathy, Elemental Control (fire, earth, air and water), Resistence, Healing and Voice Pheromone. **

**Languages: English, Japanese, Chinese, French, Italian and Latin. **

**Sports: Lacrosse, Golf and Basktball. **

**Artistic Talents: Singing, most probably because his pheromone voice as ability. **

**Family: Mori Asato- Grandfather**

**Description: Mikan's mortal enemy. He was expelled from the Vampire Council by the Elders for recruiting Strogois for his personal use, since then he blames all the members from the council. One of his major motives for the massacrer of the Yukihara family, it's because they declined on helping him with his plan to take down the Elders. After he heard that a _Damphir _survived the attack he realized that the certain secret that the Yukihara's were hiding was a child, he obviously shows interest on Mikan, that could be considered even a obsession. **


	2. Chapter One: Meeting The Morois

**Chapter One: Meeting The Morois**

My name is Sakura Mikan, though it's not my real name, I'm 15 and training to be a Guardian. Let me explain, there's sort of a rank in the society:

1- Vampires: they're at the top of this rank, like the kings of the world. The vampires are subdivided in:

Morois: pure blooded vampires, they're the highest creatures, cannot be countered, they're respected and feared because of their powerful habilities.

Commons: Regular vampires, they are the most common type of vampire. They were turned from humans into vampires.

Strogois: lowest in the whole rank, they're vampires who succumbed to the desire for blood and lost themselves for that.

Damphirs: the mix of a Moroi and a human, and rarely have wish for blood. Though they are higher than Strogois, they're still devalued on the Vampire Society for not belonging to Commons or humans.

2- Werewolves: strong like the vampires, considered high level creatures though they're very rare.

3- Witches: both witches and vampires have magical powers, witches have to cast a spell and learn craft, or are unable to use it, what most vampires don't have to, but vampires needs to control this power.

I'm a Damphir. Among Morois, there are four families that are considered most important: The Hyuugas, Nogis, Imais and Koizumis. There's another family, a family that was murdered by Strogois, and that the bloodline ended on Kana, the only child of the honorable couple of the family Yukihara. But what they don't know is that they had another daughter that was being hiding for security reasons, once knowing who was after them: Mori Leo. He is a Moroi that is the head of a group of Strogois that he uses to accomplish his goals. And the why I'm a Damphir now, it's because before my mother died she put a seal on me so nobody would know that I was the only remaing person of the bloodline of the Yukihara's family. Though the memories of my family being slashed comes back sometimes, I focused still on training to be a Guardian to exterminate the bastard Leo for killing my family.

Another thing is, I still have the Moroi mark on my back, which I have to hide 'cause bigger your mark more powerfull the person, so it's unusual to a Damphir like me to have such a big mark.

I was walking by myself through the large and decorated hallway 'till I reached a big white wooden door. I slowly got a grip of the doorknob then opened the door. As soon as I got in, my instincts started acting, when I noticed I was dodging multiples kicks and punches. None of them hit me, of course, and a few minutes after diverting, I pushed the attacker on the wall my left hand holding tight his neck and caught the gun from the back of my belt, pointed to his forearm, just about a few inches to pull the trigger, then...

"Enough, Mikan. I know that you have self control but, you'll end up killing your partner". My sensei Takahashi spoke with a certain concern on his voice but also a bit of angry for me going too far on the training.

"Sorry, sensei". I spoke as I let my partner, Takuya, go. When I removed my hand from his neck, he gasped for air a little bit.

"Could you go easy on me next time?" he told with that playful voice of his

"Strogois won't go **easy** on you". I replied with my cold and stoic voice while glaring at him over my shoulder.

We were at a mansion training. We both didn't know who we were going to guard because the families of Morois are huge and have lots of heirs, what makes it hard to know.

After five hours training, I caught my bag and headed to the shower, I got out forty minutes later. Today, Takuya and I were going to meet our Morois. When I got out, Takuya was standing straight looking at the door waiting to open, me on the other hand was just leaned against the wall, guessing who would be my Moroi.

Then we heard footsteps, I went to Takuya's side and stood up straight. Sensei Takahashi walked in with two people following him. One was a girl, Imai Hotaru, that's Takuya's Moroi cause he was assigned by the Imai's family. I got the Hyuuga's family, a important vampire family, and what shocked me was that my Moroi was Hyuuga Natsume, the most favorite grandson of the Hyuuga's Head Family, and was going to be the next family head.

"I'm Tanaka Takuya. Pleasure to meet you". He introduced himself while bowing with his fist on the left side of his chest.

"Sakura Mikan. Pleasure to meet you". I said while doing the same bowing Takuya did, what is unusual for a girl to do. Most of the girls bow themselves with the arms glue on the sides of the body.

When I came back to my straight position I analyzed the Morois. Imai had dark short haircut matching her amethyst eyes and pale skin. She was wearing a beautiful purple dress that reached her knees and a black pair of high heels (but not very high). Hyuuga had raven hair, messy, and penetrating blood colored eyes. His eyes reminded me the blood pool on the floor when my family died. But I didn't showed my shock face. He wore a long-sleeved black shirt and black jeans, and dark gray All Stars. Even with that shirt, I could see clearly his defined chest and his strong arms.

Natsume's POV

I was checking the Guardians that were given to us. The guy had dark brown hair and green eyes. Apparently, my Guardian is the girl. She was very pretty, and I have to say she is hot. She was wearing a simple black blouse sleeveless with short black jeans shorts, a black belt with a pocket on the right side and I could see she carried a gun on the back of the belt, on the right hand she had a black muffle. My eyes went down seeing her silky and smooth skin of her legs, on her left tight she had a weapon called Artemis Rod carried on her by a leather band and her feet wearing a black All Star. My sight focused on her head, she had brown deep chocolate eyes, light brown straight hair in a high ponytail. Then, we started changing stares, we were eye-to-eye. Humph, for a girl she seems pretty strong.

Mikan's POV

Hyuuga looked me from head to toe, and we started staring at each other, ignoring my sensei speaking. And we noticed that his cellphone rang, he picked up and went out of the room. We kept our positions, Takuya and I were facing our Morois in the eyes. I suddenly I felt something bothering me. My instincts, telling me something is very wrong. Strogois must be around. I waited about two minutes and the feeling didn't leave. So, I gotta a held of my Anti-Vampire weapon, Artemis, and as if read my mind, it turned into a scythe, and I stand on my fighting position, surprising everyone in the room.

A few seconds later the window on our right exploded in million of glass shards, but Takuya and I made sure our Morois wouldn't get hurt, costing us cuts, more on me 'cause I was the one that was closer to the window. A Strogoi came on our direction, his eyes asking for bloodlust.

"Take them out of the room and wait outside!". I shout while running towards the Strogoi. They left, watching from the half-open door. I aimed for cut his head out, but he jumped and ended up behind me. I turned around quickly and used the scythe to give him a big and deep cut on his belly. So I kept right back Artemis and drew my Bloody Rose, my other Anti-Vampire gun.

He was kneeled on the ground, I was covered with a lot of blood, most of it from the Strogoi. I pointed the gun to his head, he lifted his head and looked at me and made a big smirk.

"Smiling near death?". I asked keeping my cold expression.

"I'm imagining what _he_ will do to you when _he _catches you".

After hearing those words, with any hesitation, I pulled the trigger. Most part of my right side got covered on blood. But I just felt blood on my face coming from the cuts of the shards. I put Bloody Rose on the belt again and walked to the door, only to meet three pair of eyes staring at me, though didn't show any concern.

"You okay?". Takuya asked me. Concern toned his voice but not his eyes.

"Let's use the helicopter on the top of the roof, this place will soon be full of Strogois". Ignoring the question and already on my way to the stairs.

We got to the top roof, we saw Takahashi's dead body full of blood, and out of nowhere a Strogoi jump to the Morois. Takuya kicked him and he fell hard on the ground.

"Go". I calmly said while pointing my Artemis to him. He opened his mouth to say something, before doing so I made my move, separating his head from his body. Artemis was put back to its place and I headed to the helicopter.

Morois were in the back seats with Takuya on the front, he was waiting for me to drive the helicopter. He is the pilot and I sat beside him on the right.

After putting my seat belt I closed my eyes and recalled about what happened in the room.

_"I'm imagining what he will do to you when he catches you". _

"We're taking off". He said and I looked at the window, the view of a mansion with blood and Strogois everywhere.

_Damn, he found me. Well then, it's on. _


	3. Chapter Two: Feelings Bloom

**Chapter Two: Feelings Flourish**

"Look! Look! It's him! It's him!".

" Oh My God! He's soo hot!"

"Didn't I tell you?!"

"Ahhhh, I wish he was mine!"

All these girls are so annoying. Not girls, _fangirls. _God, why they're so sticky? It's been a month since we got in the Alice Academy. The Academy used to be only for Morois, but the Damphirs studying here are especially focused on protecting Morois, but there isn't many Damphir girls. The boy's uniform is a simple long sleeved white shirt, a black jacket with _AA _on the left side, a red tie, shoes you can choose.

The girl's uniform also consisted in a simple long sleeved white shirt, black skirt that reached mid thigh, the same jacket as the boys, a red ribbon, any shoes.

The Damphirs that served the royal family's, in the case me and Takuya, instead of red we wear blue. I kinda changed and added some stuff to my uniform: my skirt is a blue plaid, I wear a tie like the fabric of my skirt, black tights, a black shoe with a little heel and a bow on top, a belt with silver thin hoops, my jacket and my shirt were folded up and only reached my elbows. The uniform defined more my curves, what made boys have heart in their eyes.

I'm walking through the hallway behind Natsume heading to class, and I can feel on the back of my head that I'm receiving several death glares from the Morois female students. I don't do much on the classroom, sometimes I drawn, write my musics which I'm good at it but won't admit. But most of the time I stared at the window, and because of my "I-don't-give-a-damn-about-the-classes-because-I-don't-need-them" atitude, many students and teachers dislike me.

"My beloved students, I'm gonna put the tests results from last week here, you can check at anytime. Free period". Naru, our home room teacher said as he left jumping. I didn't need to see the sheet of papper because I already know the results. (Note: it's from the whole school tests results)

Test Results

Hyuuga Natsume- 500/500

Imai Hotaru- 500/500

Sakura Mikan- 500/500

Tanaka Takuya- 476/500

...

Like the Morois from the Hyuuga's and Imai's family, we Guardians are really trained both physically and mentally, so this tests are pretty easy to do.

After the free period we were informed that because of some sort of inspection, we were without classes for the rest of the day, and today is Friday so we can relax how much we wanted. Everybody went to the West Park, a park really pretty but only Morois and their Guardians can come in (Note: not all of the Damphirs are Guardians).

Natsume was lying on the grass with his hands behind the head looking to the sky. Imai-San was sitting beside him reading a book with Takuya beside her making his homework. I am a few feets away from them, enough that they wouldn't hear me or see me but I could. I was with my guitar, under a beautiful Sakura tree with gorgeous pink bottoms, I played a little to train for my new song. I was with my lyrics book and I wrote down some stuff and erased others. You may find hard to believe but for a cold-hearted methodic girl, my songs are not bad. I gave a last glance to where everybody was, they haven't change position and I started to play.

**Krezip- Sweet Goodbyes**

**Can't sleep 'cause everything's changing**

**You don't want to leave things behind**

**Can't breath cause to many things going on going wrong in your life**

**Tears in your eyes**

**Sweet goodbyes**

**I know how you feel right now**

**Losing dreams you've come to care about**

**I know what you need right now**

**You need to come on home so I can hold you thight**

**Get you through the night**

**I'll get you trough the night**

**Wake up the sun's shining bright lets go out of bed into the light**

**Shape up we won't forget still there's lots of love left to hold thight**

**Tears in your eyes**

**Sweet goodbyes**

**I know how you feel right now**

**Losing dreams you've come to care about**

**I know what you need right now**

**You need to come on home so I can hold you thight**

**Get you through the night**

**Everything I love between us will get us trough the night**

**All the things we lost will teach us see the pretty things in life**

**All the places that we've been to**

**The people we relate to**

**All the love that we give in to**

**Blow the tears from our eyes**

**Sweet goodbyes**

**I know how you feel right now**

**Losing dreams you've come to care about**

**I know what you need right now**

**You need to come on home so I can hold you thight**

**I know how you feel right now**

**Losing dreams you've come to care about**

**I know what you need right now**

**You need to come on home so I can hold you thight**

**I'll get you trough the night**

I finished and some seconds later, I noticed a pair of crimson eyes staring at me.

"Not bad". I looked at him with some shock but I returned to my cold expression.

"Wow! I didn't know that you knew how to sing!". Takuya said with surprise written all over his face.

_Beep!_

"This will be a great material for blackmail". Imai-san said while turning her camera off.

"You should do the next week's apresantion on the campus". Takuya said with amusement in his voice.

"Tch". I murmured.

I got tired of them staring at me so I went to where they were before. They stayed like they were before.

After some time, Imai-san stood up cleaned the dust of her clothes.

"This is boring. Let's go to Central Town". She said in her boring tone voice.

Takuya followed her on her way to the parking lot. Natsume also stood up and went on the same direction. I went with them, but Imai-san needed to get something from her room and we decided to change clothes and meet in 10 minutes.

I went to the Damphirs Dorm, my room was a floor above Takuya's, we got at Takuya's floor he went out the elevator and the doors closed, when the elevator reached the 14th floor, I typed the code to get to the floor. Ah, I forgot to mention that the whole floor was my room. I got out the elevator, there is a kind of small room before get in to my "condor", the wall were a faded yellow with a landscape painting on the left side of the room and small table with one drawer and a vase of light pink orchids on the top.

I opened the white door between the room, and gave a glance at the living room. It was very illuminated, because there was a big window across the room, in front of the window was the plasma TV, the coffee table, a armchair and the sofa. The room was white, with a crystal chandelier. On the left was the kitchen, and on the right was my room, I opened the door, my room couldn't be more perfect: a king size bed with white covers with black drawings of lilies at the end as details and matching pillows. There were beautiful paintings and pictures decorating the walls. A chandelier like the one on the living room, on the left side of the bed there was the bathroom's door, which was huge and gorgeous even hugier than some Damphir's room, opposite to the bathroom's door was my walk in closet that was twices bigger than the bathroom. I put the guitar on the bed and I went in the closet. And picked up my clothes, jewelry and a hat.

I put on a black simple blouse with thin strap and lace details on the top and end of it. Over that I put a pink T-shirt with a big "V" neckline, blue jeans with a dark brown leather belt and my dark gray All Stars. As accessories, a silver watch on my left arm, on my right arm a black bracelet that matches my belt, a black necklace to give three laps around my neck with a silver crucifix, and to hold my long hair I put a blue beret but I let a few strands of hair from the front (Note: Search for " She never wears girl girl clothes.").

Picked up a large bag with handle and put in the right shoulder, in the bag had my wallet, cellphone, phones, iPod, my camera. On the back of my waist, there was a wrapped in thin silver chain belt attached to my belt Bloody Rose. It is quite normal Guardians to be armed, and I get a gun as a precaution.

I went to the lounge of the Moroi's Dorm and leaned against the wall, and waited for Natsume and Imai-san to come down. Takuya didn't left his room when I left mine, and he got to his room before I did. I put on my phones and started to listen to my iPod. The music playing was one of my favorites: Complicated from Avril Lavigne.

I was so into the music that I didn't noticed that Natsume and Imai-san were already walking downstairs, wanna know how I know? A crowd of girls and boys were getting together at the lounge to idolize their god, Natsume, and goddess, Imai-san.

They noticed me as I was taking off my phones, the girls saw that he was going straight to my direction ignoring his fans, they started to throw glares at me, even knowing that I'm his Guardian and I have to follow him.

A few seconds later Takuya came and we finally went to the parking lot. We walked 'till we reached a red flashy Ferari. Guess who owns it? Of course, none other than the egocentric Hyuuga Natsume. He went on the driver's seat, Imai-san at the passensger's, and Takuya on the back. Me on the other hand went to the motorcycle next to the car. A Black Yamaha R15 V1, but I don't wear a helmet, I put some sunglasses. I went on the front, we took about 20 minutes to get there, see how big is this campus!

We went to a cafe to relax, I was the only one who didn't order anything but a glass of water. I wasn't feeling well lately, protecting Natsume, attending all types of extra curricular, and training hours that would kill anyone.

Then Imai went to a shop to buy some stuff while Natsume and I stayed outside waiting her to finish. The funny thing is that I know almost everything about but he doesn't know a thing about me. Not that I cared.

Then he went to a music store and I went along. The store had a lot of CDs.

"Maybe I'll buy something for myself". I thought.

Natsume started analyzing the store and went in one section where I was. We started eyeing the CDs, when I found a Likin' Park Cd I've been wanting for a while and I went to get it. At the same Natsume did the same and put his hand on mine.

We both got surprised, even not showing it, and pulled our hands back.

"Thinking better I don't need this CD". I said while looking away from him 'cause my face started to feel hotter.

"Me neither". He replied.

And we went out the store.

_What was that feeling ?_

**Natsume's POV**

_What was that feeling ?_

I'm pretty sure I felt something when our hands touched. And why do I cared, it was nothing. Right?

Hotaru came out the store and we decided to get back to visit some shops and go back to the dorms. Hotaru and her Guardian were a few steps ahead from me. The Damphir was beside me and I took a fast glance at her. She was very pretty with those clothes, simple and pretty even with that emotionless face.

Wait, what am I thinking? Since when I care how she dresses up? _What a damn!_


	4. Chapter Three: Knowing Better

**Chapter Three: Knowing Better**

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Be.._

I picked up my phone. Who the hell is calling me at 9:00 at a Sunday morning?

"What?". I asked in a boring tone.

"It's me, Takuya. We're having a training in the last minute".

"Coming". I replied with my usual cold and emotionless voice.

"Okay, bye". He said, then I hung up without saying nothing else.

I got up from bed and headed for the bathroom, took a fast shower, brushed my teeth and hair. I was wearing a robe while picking up my training outfit (from Chapter 1).

After getting ready I went to the training room, which was just two buildings away from the dorm. I opened the door and everybody said "Hi" or "Hello" and I answered with a "Hey". On the other side of the room there was a big fancy red velvet sofa for Morois.

Morois sometimes come to the training to or wait for their Guardians or when Moroi girls came to see the shirtless sweated boys. I started to stretch out, but I sensed something coming then I saw a kicking coming close to my face which I hold with my left hand, then I started to dodge punches and landed some too.

The Damphirs and Morois around me were so distractive that only noticed what was going on with a few seconds later. But I managed to push him against the wall and then I pressed him against the floor. Our noses were practically touching from being so close to each other.

"You're much stronger than the last time we met". He said as he started to smile.

"Long time no see, Ryo-san". I said with a smirk while getting up and standing my hand for him.

"And it's not gonna be the last time". He said while chuckling a bit. Everybody was staring at us, he went to the front of everybody and signaled to me to go with him.

"Hi everybody, my name is Yamabuki Ryo. I'm going to be you guys new teacher. Nice to meet you all". He said while bowing himself and smiling.

**Natsume's POV**

I was sitting on the couch, waiting for my Guardian to finish her training. Suddenly, when I noticed she was dodging somebody's punches. I was surprised 'cause she finished winning the fight even after getting caught by surprise.

At the end of the fight she was on top of him then he greeted her like they knew each other for a long time. Then she helped him getting up and they both headed to the front of the room, everybody was watching their very moves.

"Hi everybody, my name is Yamabuki Ryo. I'm going to be you guys new teacher. Nice to meet you all". He said.

"Hope you all joined the demonstration I just did, well let's stop talking. I wanna see what you know".

He faced my Guardian, who was behind him, they bowed to each other then started to fight. At the end, she headed to my direction with him following her. For some reason that guy pisses me off.

"Good Morning, Natsume-sama, Imai-san". She said while bowing herself with her cold voice like usual.

"Morning". Hotaru said emotionless while eyeing her and that guy.

She then headed to the change room while talking to Takuya, then they both separated when they get to the change rooms.

I just stared at him, and the guy did the same.

"I'm Yamabuki Ryo. Call me Ryo for short". He said smiling.

"I know you, you're the leader of the squad of guardians of royal families. The newest leader with 27 years to be the one in the ranking leaders". Hotaru said keeping her voice low and cold.

"Wow, you are informed as everyone says, you must be Imai Hotaru. And according to Mikan, you must be the 'cold and playboy' Moroi Hyuuga Natsume. Nice to meet you".

"How do you.."

"...know Mikan?". Hotaru said not letting me finish my question.

"Ahh, I should've guessed that she wouldn't talk about me. She doesn't like talking about her past or anything related to it. I was her mentor after she was found on the Yukihara's mansion...". He couldn't finished because Hotaru cut him.

"Why she was there?". She said with a confusing tone on her voice.

"Originally, she was being trained since the five years old to be Yukihara Kana's Guardian. But when the family died, I continued her training before she went on a special training around the world when she was 10, then a year ago she came back and went train with you guys trainers. Then here she is".

Hotaru and I got surprise though we didn't show it. I didn't knew anything about her 'till that.

**Mikan's POV**

I came out from the changing room with a light gray sweater with a "V" neckline, in the the tip of the collar has a small black bow tie, plaid skirt black, gray and white, black knee socks and matching sneakers with my hair tied with two low pigtails.

I saw that Ryo-san was talking to Natsume and Imai-san about my past, when he finished his last sentence, I approached then.

"Shall we go now?". I asked passing them then heading to the exit without even giving a glance to them, Takuya came along soon as he saw us, catch up with me fast then we were passing through the West Park and there was a stage at there and people were excited about something.

"What's going on?". Ryo-san asked pointing at the stage.

"It's a show that happens once a month, where the students perform". I explained to him.

"You should sing". He said while smiling directly to me.

Everybody got surprise by his comment.

"She used to sing a lot to the kids who she was trained with. I remember that once at night, a little girl from the camping was crying and you sang for her and everybody loved the song. It was so amazing that the girl stopped crying at the minute you started singing for her". I remember. The little girl missed her mother, and came crying for feeling homesick.

"Now, we ask to Sakura Mikan to go to stage to perform now". The guy on the stage said and everybody there was very excited and even hearts on their eyes.

"What?". Takuya asked with shock, surprised and a lot of other things

"Narumi-sensei asked me to". I said remembering what happened.

_Flashback_

_Mikan is walking into the classroom but then right before going in, Narumi grabbed her arm and pulled her. _

_He then started to **ask **her. _

_"Mikan-chan, please perform at this weekend's show, no one else can perform". He shouting and crying. _

_"Why not?". She asked coldly._

_"I forgot to get someone to perform". He innocently trying not to look so lazy. _

_He then went on his knees and started begging her to do the show. Grabbed her leg and started to cry even more. She sighed at his actions_

_"Alright, I'll do the damn thing". Saying in the total opposit of excited._

_"Thank you, Mikan-chan!". He said getting up and going down the hall jumping of happiness._

_End of Flashback _

"I'm still killing that guy". She said after finishing telling what happened.

"Wow, I didn't know that you were such a nice person on the inside". Takuya said impressed by Mikan's motives to do the show.

"I only agreed with that because he wouldn't stop annoying me until I'd say yes".

I went to the stage, and I dont know why everybody is so excited. I signed to the others that we could start.

**Krezip- Out Of My Bed**

**Yeah yeah yeah yeah **

**Yeah yeah yeah yeah **

**I've heard it before **

**I won't listen to you anymore **

**There's nothing to say **

**No more games left to play **

**What am I'm doing this for **

**It hurts keeping score **

**Now it's too late **

**Cause you give and you take and it hurts **

**So I can't do this no more **

**There's nothing left in the end **

**I want you out of my bed **

**We make love we fight wars **

**Now there's nothing to fight for (Yeah)**

**I want you out of my bed **

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah **

**I try to explain **

**Cause I wanna make you understand **

**That I need to be held **

**But you keep letting me go **

**Knock you down on your knees **

**You're begging for another chains yeah **

**Now it's too late **

**Cause you give and you take and it hurts **

**So I can't do this no more **

**There's nothing left in the end **

**I want you out of my bed **

**We make love we fight wars **

**But now there's nothing too fight for (Yeah) **

**I want you out of my bed **

**After all that I gave you **

**I couldn't chance you **

**Than again I get you out of my bed **

**Cause I don't deserve this **

**Find someone better **

**First again I get you out of my bed **

**Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah **

**Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah **

**Cause you give and you take and it hurts **

**So I can't do this no more **

**There's nothing left in the end **

**I want you out of my bed **

**We make love we fight wars **

**But now there's nothing too fight for common **

**I want you out of my bed **

**Cause you give and you take and it hurts **

**So I can't do this no more **

**There's nothing left in the end **

**I want you out of my bed **

**We make love we fight wars **

**But now there's nothing too fight for **

**I want you out of my **

**I want you out of my (Yeah yeah yeah yeahiyeah) **

**I want you out of my (Yeah yeah yeah yeahiyeah)**

We finished with people screaming, clapping hands and whistling. People came up stage and started to jump of happiness, I got that chance to run away to where they were.

"Well, I was pretty impressed by your performance. You were very amazing". He said while clapping hands to me.

"Humph, go dreaming". I said cleaning my clothes from the dust.

"Not bad". Natsume said with no emotion as always.

"It was even good". Imai-san said also not showing emotions.

Hotaru started to walk away and Takuya followed her.

"Bye, guys!". Takuya said giving a last glance at us.

"Could you guys show me the school campus. I don't know anything around here". Ryo said.

"Sure". I told him.

"Whatever". Natsume said then turned his gaze to his left.

"Okay, then let's go". He said while handing me my bag back.

After showing him the whole campus what took about two hours, I escorted Natsume to his room, when I was leaving I took a small glance over my shoulder, he was making out with some slut and they got into his room.

"Tch". I said looking right back to where I was going.

After taking a long bath, I took my favorite black lace bra and panties that was paired with the bra. And got into a pajamas which consisted of a simple light blue blouse sleeveless alkaline thin, black sweatpants shorts that reached half my thigh and my hair was in two low pigtails secured with two satin ribbons of the black colour.

I set my alarm to 7:00 a.m., put it back to its place, then I looked to the balcony with closed grass doors, with the tree close to the balcony swinging in the wind. I slowly closed my eyes and fell at sleep.

_Mikan's Dream_

_I hear a little girl's crying, I'm alone in somewhere where the one thing you see it's darkness. I approached something, a little girl._

_She is shrieked with her head on her knees, sobbing. She has long beautiful brown hair. She is saying something. _

_"Why you're crying?". I asked her taking a few steps ahead. _

_"I'm scared". She said in a whispering tone._

_I started to have flashes from the night my family got killed. My head started to ache._

_"I'm scared". The little girl reapeted. Then she lifted her head showing her pretty chocolate eyes with tears she spoke something 'cause I saw her mouth moving. _

I woke up sweating and my body ached. I ignored the pain and tried to go back to sleep, I closed my eyes remembering that little girl, I read her lips of the last thing she said.

_"Are you scared?"_


	5. Chapter Four: First Of Many Attacks

**Chapter Four: First Of Many Attacks**

My alarm clock went off, and I turned down. Brushed my teeth and hair, dressed into my uniform, put it Artemis with the leather band on my left tight (Note: for those who don't know Vampire Knight search on the Internet "Artemis Vampire Knight" to find out how it is), got my school bag ready and headed to the kitchen.

I ate a bowl of cereal and milk, I finished and drank all my glass of orange juice. I locked the door. The elevator finally got to the ground and went out. I reached the Moroi's Dorm, and I saw Natsume surrounded by his fangirls. He said something then they all backed off, he signed for me to follow him, so I did with about a hundred girls glaring at me.

When we got to the classroom everything went silent. Their eyes followed Natsume's every move, then he seat down, his feet on the table reading a manga.

"Good morning, my lovely students". Narumi, our homeroom, teacher who got in singing it.

"I have a important meeting with the headmaster, so Yamabuki-chan is gonna watch you, but free period!". He said while swigging out of the room and Ryo-san came in and sat at the teachers chair, waving to me, I nodded in response.

The girls went over him, all with hearts on their eyes. Well, who wouldn't? Any regular girl would droll over his honey brown hair and eyes, defined muscles. He's really hot, but I'm not a regular girl.

I sat at the window on the right side of where Natsume sat. Hotaru was working on some new invention with Takuya beside her taking a nap. Something in the bushes started to move. I opened the window, what called everybody's attention.

"Where you're going?". Ryo-san asked.

"Outside". And got out, we were on the ground floor so there's no problem leaving Natsume there, from the outside I could still watch him. Then I heard a whisper.

"_He is looking for you". _

Then my senses snapped to the bushes and a Strogoi came out of it, pushing me though the glass window enetering back to where I was before. The Strogoi pinned me down holding my arms in one hand. He then looked at my roommates showing his fangs and bloody shining eyes, Ryo-san took everybody out.

The Strogoi gave me a punch making the right edge of my mouth bleed. Then gave me another punch making a bruise on my left cheek, I knee him and he got off me and going a few yards away from me, then a Moroi girl passing through the broken window stopped and faced us.

"Run away!". I screamed but she was frozen in her place.

The Strogoi caught her, bit her and drank her blood a lot. But she didn't die right away 'cause I crawled to my Artemis but he run to me and kicked it away from me. That girl gasped for air and seconds later, died. I got angry, and quickly in a second I pressed him against the wall with a piece of the wood of the broken window in my hands. But before I could put that stake in his heart, he pushed me and I was thrown at the wall, making a whole.

I was still at the wall, he caught the teacher's table and threw at me making the table break in half, but despite the pain, I ran at him and without giving him the chance, I put the stake at his heart. He died instantly.

I had a mark of his claws on my right thigh, a big and deep cut on my left leg, in my right arm another big and deep cut, I had another bruises and thin cuts from the window shards, my left shoulder was bleeding because of the thrown table, a bad red bruise on my left cheek and there was blood coming out of the right edge my mouth.

I walked a few steps, but I couldn't move, then all I saw after was pure darkness.

I started opening my eyes and I saw Ryo-san, Imai-san, Takuya and Natsume with me, where seemed to be a hospital room.

Then the doctor, Subaru Imai, Imai-san's brother, looked at me.

"You woke up". I looked at him with a confused look. And he started talking again.

"You're at the campus' hospital because of the Strogoi attack".

"Are you okay?". Ryo-san asked concerned.

I just replied with a nod. Everybody went out the room to their own to left me resting but Natsume instead headed to the right side of the bed. He put his right hand on the edge of my mouth.

''There's a bruise here". With a indiferent tone of voice.

He leaned to me and kissed the bruise, which made it stop bleeding. He slowly took his lips of the edge of mine and gave me a tongue kiss. I got shocked with his move.

He broke th kiss and made his way out the bedroom with his bangs covering his eyes and closed the door behind him.

**Natsume's POV**

Why the hell did I kissed her? I can't be falling for her, she's a Damphir and I'm a Moroi. But when I touched her lips, I felt the urge to kiss her.

Why I did that?

**Mikan's POV**

Why he did that?

And the most important question than that:

_Why I didn't stop him?_


	6. Chapter Five: Mr Ego Playboy 2 Enters

**Chapter Five: Mr. Ego Playboy 2 Enters**

It's been four days after the attack, I still have trouble to move my right arm and my back aches a little but other than that I'm totally recovered. I was walking out from the elevator and the Damphirs there looked at me with admiration because I won a fight with a Strogoi alone with no one helping me.

But when I got to the Moroi's Dorm, that's a different story. They all stopped the talkings to look at me with fear, disgust or anger. Natsume came down and like usually he had a bunch of girls following until they saw me waiting for him, they all backed away on fear for their lives and started to whiper things, probably about me.

In the way, Imai-san and Takuya joined in, when we got to the classroom, I stopped at the door to let Imai-san pass, with Takuya behind her, and Natsume. When they passed I walked in, everybody's attention was on me. And God, I hate being the center of attention, but I ignored the whispers and glares directed to me.

I sat there alone in a desk on the front row, Natsume was behind me and Imai-san and Takuya were beside me on the other side of the room. I heard Takuya getting up, probably worried about me, but he was stopped in his tracks by a group of Morois with two girls and three boys. And they started to say in lower voice then screams, it was more in accusation type of voice.

"Don't go near her, she's dangerous!".

"Yeah, she's also a coward!".

"She chose to kill the Strogoi just to show off".

"And didn't even asked for help for the girl"

"Instead of helping a dying girl she chose to kill at cold blood a Strogoi to get attention".

I was already gritting my teeth trying to keep calm, and my bangs were covering my face. But that last comment was the last drop.

"There's more..."

"SHUT THE HELL UP". I screamed at the top of my lungs, breaking down the desk in two pieces with the palm of my hands, getting all stares of surprise at me.

"You don't know anything how it's like to fight with a Strogoi, so don't complain about somebody who does!". I said in a angry tone.

"You could've asked for...".

"For help? If I did it a lot of people would've come, leaving all the Morois more vulnerable to another Strogoi attack. And that girl did not died because I didn't help her, she died because of a Strogoi". I said looking to their eyes, but they couldn't do the same because I had a good point.

"Teme". (Bastard in Japanese).

One of the Moroi said, Sakamoto Daichi, known as troublemaker. When he was about to say more crap to me, Ryo-san got in the room, probably hearing the discussion, to stop that argument before it turns into lost of blood.

"Daichi-san, I'm sure you and yor friends didn't mean that things, considerating that Mikan's grades, in mental and physical, are much better than your whole group, right? And if she hasn't killed that Strogoi right at way, he could've killed other students, so she acted right".

He said with anger clearly written in his face. Then he looked at me with the same face but a little warmer expression.

"You should go the infirmary to see that hands of yours, I'll notify your teachers". He said in mix of cold concern on his voice.

"Tch, whatever". I put my hands in my pockets, jumped from my desk to the door and walked out with my classmates looking at me with apologetics expressions or concerned ones.

When I made sure that no one was near me, I sat in the last steps of the stairway and took my hands out of my pocket to see how they were, but they weren't bad, in my left hand there were some cuts made by barbs of the table, none that will need much care. My right hand was another story because besides the cuts from the wood I had a big and deep cut on the palm of my hand, but wasn't hurting that much.

I arrived at nursery, I knocked on the door, nobody said nothing. I knocked again, not a word. I used my foot to make a stronger sound and still silent. So I opened the door.

"What the hell is happening here?" I asked in a authoritarian way to the blond green eyed nurse, about 18 at top, with short uniform that was on top of a student that was without his shirt. He had blond shiny hair and blue eyes that reminded the sea. He was a Moroi judging by the eagle mark on his well defined chest. But I have to admit his hot enough to compete with Natsume.

"Ma-ma-may I help you?". The nurse asked while blushing from the embarrassment.

"Nothing, I can take care of it". While walking to the cabinet where there's usually bandages, alcohol disinfectant, cotton and gauze. I know it because I get hurt a lot so I know where's everything in this infirmary. I found what I was looking for, I started to catch them the nurse spoke.

"I-I-I need to do something. By-bye!". She said getting out of the room.

The guy was smirking at me whole I was taking care of my bruises. I think I know who is he. Must be the Nogi Ruka, Natsume's rival. His and Natsume's families are rivals for decades. But from what I heard they're very similar to each other.

"You should be more polite and knock before getting in". He said proudly.

"And you shouldn't be screwing the school's nurse". I said in my cold and stoic voice.

I finished my injures and walked to the door 'till he got hold of my wrist. He pushed me against the wall and put his hands each on each side of my head so I wouldn't scape. Any girl would blush or smile in situation like that with a guy like that, bu the problem is I'm not any girl.

"What you want?" I asked with the same tone of voice as usual.

"You should have more respect with the heir of a royal family".

"I give the same respect that is given me". I said proudly to him with some impatience and disgust on my face.

"Eh, wait I know you. You're the Guardian of Hyuuga Natsume, right? Wow, the rumors about you are truths: the smartest Guardian, cold, without any emotion, athletic and...hottest female Guardian".

He finished his last phrase smirking while looking at my whole body. I wasn't in the mood to put up another idiot then I pushed him, then he was against the wall while I gave to glare at him. The look of surprise it was priceless. And as he saw me out out of the ward.

_Great! Another playboy Moroi to put up to._

I returned to the class but then after the launch Natsume went to his room to cheat classes, so I went to my room too.

I forgot to mention that in my living room there is a Grand white piano and also a door that leads to a kind of studio, inside the recording room, there is a black Steinway Grand Piano, a standard modern violin and a simple keyboard, a beautiful Fender Sonoran Sce California Series Acoustic Electric Guitar in Lake Placid Blue, a 41 Inch Cutaway Acoustic Electric Guitar (Blue Sunburst), a Natural Blue 6-String Electric Guitar, a Electric Guitar Red Viking that has a 5 piece Wizard Prestige neck, Flamed Maple top and Mahogany body, a 4 String Eletric Bass with Metallic Purple Finish, and a Extreme Birch 6-Piece Drum Shell in Dark Green Burst.

Okay, maybe not that small to have all that and the edition desk separated from the recording room by a soundproof wall and a window glass. I played a little bit of piano, violin and drums then went to take a shower.

When I looked to the window was night already, maybe I didn't stayed there just for a bit. After the shower, I put a white night gown that reached my mid thigh and my hair in a low ponytail hold by a white simple ribbon. When I got into bed I practically passed out fom so much sleep.


	7. Chapter Six: Fate or Coincidence

**Chapter Six: Fate or Coincidence**

"Class, we've got a new students, well actually their were students already but for certain reasons they can only join us now. Introduce yourselves, please".

"My name is Nogi Ruka, I'm a Moroi. Pleasure to meet to you". He said while smiling gently, particularly when he saw me.

"I'm Andou Tsubasa, Damphir. Nice to meet ya".

Oh My God! You've got to be kidding me! That asses got transferered to my class?! A playboy and a jerk?!

"Kouhai-chan!". Tsubasa said while hugging me.

"Don't get near me you weirdo". I said pushing him away from me.

"That's so cruel, Chibi-chan!". The shadow manipulator said rubbing his cheek and making a puppy face.

"Where's Harada-san?". Asked flipping through my book, showing absolutely no trace of interest in him.

"Huh? Misaki? She's only coming in a few days". Tsubasa answered surprised by my question.

"I understand". I said in a whispering tone.

"Uh, what? Wanna talk to her about something?". Tsubasa said not understanding what I said.

"Nothing". I said monotonously.

We are having a big test in few minutes, the last test before spring break.

"This test has 500 multiple-choice questions, 500 essay questions and 2 writings. You have 3 hours and a half. You can return the test after two hours. If not finished in the given time or try to cheat, you'll be forced to repeat year school".

The test was given. After an hour exactly I finished. In the rest of time I lowed my head and slept in my arms. The bell rang signaling that we could deliver our tests, I slowly got up and delivered and went to the cafeteria. I sat there and waited for Natsume to get out, last time I saw he was with his feet on the table, arms behind his hand, sleeping.

I just sat at the cafeteria and waited for Natsume to come out, I heard footsteps and I looked at the door and Ryo-san came in.

"How was the test?". He asked with amuse in his voice.

"It couldn't be easier". I said then observed him for a little bit m

"So... Not telling me why came to teach especifically to my school and in my class?". I said in my normal boring tone.

"The Vampire Council thinks that somebody or something is trying to kill a especifically powerful Moroi that is studying here". He said almost not being audible.

"Natsume?". I asked in the same boring voice.

"The Elders think so but..."

"What?"

"I think they're looking for somebody else. Look, once I went to check the Yukihara's mansion and found a room, the things in there were for a girl much younger than the Yukihara's daughter, so I think, the Yukihara's had a second child and managed to hide her from everybody, and maybe she survived. Do you remember seeing a girl on your age in the house that time?". As he asked me I got shocked, what if he found out? I saw Imai-san and Takuya coming in our direction.

"I don't remember". I quickly answered in a low tone voice so they wouldn't hear us.

"What ya talking about?". Takuya asked with a I'm-interested-to-know look.

"No big deal". Ryo-san answered.

We all stayed quite, of course, nothing to talk about.

_Ding... Dong... Ding..._

It's the bell that indicates that the time to finish the test was over. We saw Natsume getting in the cafeteria followed by million of pairs of eyes.

"How's test?". Imai-san asked Natsume not even bothering looking at him.

"Easy". He replied.

"So... ". Takuya said trying to break the awkward silence on the table.

"I need to go. See you guys later!". Ryo-san said leaving and waving us a goodbye.

"Me too, I need to pack my stuff for the spring break". Imai-san said using her finger to tell Takuya to follow her to "help" her with the stuff, and with help means he is gonna do all the work.

She and Natsume are going to their city for a big reunion of the families of the Vampire Council. But the Guardians were dismissed for a little time so Takuya is going to visit his aunt. Me? I was asked personally by Naoko-sama, Natsume's grandfather to be their bodyguard in the week, and we're staying in the main mansion of the Hyuuga family.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by the sound of Natsume's chair moving, he got up and looked me for a while.

"Would you like me to help you with your luggage?". I asked politely but keeping the coldness in my voice.

"Whatever". So I got up and went to his room with him.

His room is the same size as mine, the only difference is the furniture and the wall colors is a tone of gray almost white. We went in the "flat", and went to his room. Inside his closet, the clothes were pretty organized for a guy's closet. In the floor of his room, there was a pink lace bra and his bed couldn't be more messy, and wasn't difficult to know what he did last night.

I was with the open luggage in his bed, he threw the clothes, yes **threw**, I picked it up, folded the clothes and then put it on the luggage.

We finished pretty fast, he had a luggage and a backpack for the trip.

"I'm going to my room to prepare my luggage". I said bowing and then going out the room.

"I'll go with you". He said getting up with hands in his pockets.

"Sure". I said with a suspicious look, well almost a glare but thinking better he's never been in my room, he must be curious to know how it looks like.

**Natsume's POV**

We walked through the campus all the way to the Damphir's Dorm, I was walking a few feets behind my Guardian. I got a lot of looks of the students.

She went in the elevator and I went along, she pushed the button to the top floor and she typed a code to access the floor, when the elevators doors went open, there was only one white door. Strange, her room is the only one in this floor? Or better her room is the entire floor?

She took the key out of her pocket and opened the door, her room wasplike mine but her walls are different, the furniture too.

"Want something to drink?". She asked with a tone a little more warmer than her usual self.

"Sure". And I went inside her kitchen with her. She took two bottles of beer from the fridge, then opened both and gave me one. We went back to the living room. She finished her beer pretty fast and went to her room, I stayed on the couch watching TV.

I finished the beer and went see how her room was like. It was pretty cool, wasn't that princess type of room. She was inside her closet, on a little stair to get a box from the top shelf. I silently went in the closet.

She lost balance and fell on her back, well almost 'cause I ran and caught her in my arms in bridal style and her arms were around my neck, I was with a big face of surprised like her.

**Mikan's POV**

While I was getting a box from the top shelf I lost my balance, I just waited to feel the impact but it didn't. When I opened my eyes I was looking at red, strong crimson eyes. Then I noticed Natsume caught me in bridal style, and that unconsciously had put my arms around his neck .

We both had surprise looks.

"A-arigato". I muttered to him.

I got up and turned my eyes away from his, and he did the same. For some reason we both were blushing a little. And I'm still thinking why did I hugged him?

**The last I've written. What you guys think about the story 'till now? I'm gonna wait now to have a lot of reviews to post the next chapter. Feel free to give me ideas too. Review pelase! **


	8. Chapter Seven: First Sight

**Chapter 7: First Sight**

A private jet plane took us from the Academy, we are now arriving in the Hyuuga's mansion to land. When we did, Natsume, Takuya, Imai-san and I were greated by butlers and maids. The butlers were line up on the right and maids line up on the left letting a path to us to go through.

We arrived on the front door of the Hyuuga's residence, it was pretty and big. Natsume opened the door. In the minute he made the first step in the house, a little girl ran into Natsume's direction and hugged him.

"Okaerinasai, Onii-chan!". The little girl said. She must be Aoi, Natsume's little sister, she has a bad healthy condition, she has eyes just like Natsume's but warmer, short straight raven hair that reached her shoulders and a big and beautiful smile in her lips.

"Ah, okaerinasai Hotaru-chan!". She said letting go of her brother and giving a big hug on Hotaru.

"Hi". She said in her normal tone of voice but with a small smile.

"I'm sorry, how rude. My name is Hyuuga Aoi. Yoroshiku!". She said to us, Takuya was in front of me so she didn't saw me right.

"My name is Takuya, pleasure to meet you". Takuya said bowing himself. She gave little nod with the head. I took a step and bowed myself.

"Sakura Mikan, pleasure to meet you". I said standing straight again.

"Ahhh, onee-chan wa kawaaii! You're my brother's Guardian. My grandfather already talked about you. It's my pleasure to meet you. Onii-chan, you never mentioned how pretty she is!". She said looking to Natsume.

"Welcome to our house! I'm being your host, my name is Hyuuga Daichi. It's my pleasure to meet you all!". Said a man walking downstairs. He had the same hair color as Natsume and Aoi, but dark brown eyes.

"Hello son". Said while tapping Natsume's back.

"Tch". Natsume said in reply removing his father's hand from his back.

"Nice to see you again, Hotaru-chan". He said smiling at Imai-san

"Nice to see you too". She said calmly.

"Takuya, I'm Imai-sama's Guardian. Pleasure to meet you". Takuya said bowing himself.

"Yes". He said still smiling.

"And you must be Sakura Mikan, right? I appreciate all the effort you do to protect my son".

"No need to thank me for doing my duty, sir". Then I bowed myself. He laughed a little and continued.

"You don't have to be so polite, when my father called you here, he meant for you to be a special guest not as a Guardian". He said then laughed a little more.

"Eh?". I said with surprise in my face.

"He wants you as a special guest, you are a big figure in the Vampire Council, if you don't know".

He said giggling.

"Sugoi! You're pretty and important, Onee-chan!". Aoi said with admiration looking at me.

"Look, why don't you guys go put your stuff in your bedrooms, the dinner is gonna be ready in two hours. Aoi, could show them the house and their rooms?".

"Sure, this way". Aoi said and leading us to the stairs.

"Well, this is going to be your room, Tanaka-san". She said delivering a key to Takuya. He opened the door then closed behind him.

"Hotaru-chan, you know where is your already, ne?". Aoi asked on a very sweet way. Imai-san just nodded with her head and went through the hallway and in the third door on the right she got in.

"Mikan-onee-chan, your room is right next Onii-chan's room. Onii-chan, you can take her there, ne?". She asked sweetly.

"Hn". It was the only reply he gave her. She stepped in the second door on the left, leaving Natsume and I alone.

"This way". He said in a very boring way. We reached a spiral stair and went up.

"This is my room, that is yours". He said pointing to the door on the left for me. On that floor there were only two doors, one Natsume's room and the other mine.

**Natsume's POV**

I took my Guardian to her room and headed to mine, there I took a shower and went into pajamas that consisted on a long sleeved shirt in dark gray and matching sweatpants in a lighter shade of gray.

I went downstairs to see Hotaru, her Guardian and Aoi already on the table with my father.

"Ah, Onii-chan!". Aoi said hugging me.

"Get off me". I said in a annoyed tone of voice.

"Mou, Onii-chan!". She said going back to her sit at the dinner table.

"I'll call Mikan-chan". She said jumping out the chair going upstairs all happy.

I lied my head on my hand with a boring face. I heard footsteps then my father said:

"Ahhh, Mikan-san is so cut in this outfit!". He said with a excited voice.

_Such a woman_. I thought, then I turned my head a little to see from the corner of my eye what it was.

My eyes went wide, she was gorgeous and, I have to admit, very hot. She was in a light pink nightgown to a little frill at the end and reached her knees (Note: Search for "nightgown pink romantic sleepwear", I liked the nightgown but in the story he reaches the knees), and her hair was unusually down letting it flowing and shining.

"Natsume?". She asked.

I think I stared her too much. Dammit!

"Nothing". I said cold as ever, diverting my look to what was on front of me. I noticed Hotaru smirking a little to me, that's when I noticed that my face was a little warmer than usual. Damn, I'm blushing? Why the hell would I be blushing? Then everybody except Mikan was holding giggles, I glared at all them. She was a little blushing too, a little uncomfortable with the situation probably. Wait, since when I call her by first name. Damn!

"Let's eat already". I said hoping they would change subject.

* * *

Ok guys, I know this chapter sucked a lot but it's a promise that the next chapters will be better. The next chapters is gonna be a ball( and maybe in the next next it's even going to have a hot night between Mikan and a ex-boyfriend. Natsume will be a little jealous too!)

I thank for all the reviews I got! Thank you all! and make new reviews!


	9. Chapter Eight: Another Fight

**Chapter Eight: Another fight**

Tomorrow was the ball where all the big figures from the Vampire Council and important Morois would be getting together at one place. It's been three days since I've been at the Hyuuga's mansion. I got to know better Aoi and today she, Hotaru and I are going to the mall to buy our clothes for the big occasion.

I'm at the living room in the wall close to the door, I'm leaning at the wall waiting for Aoi and Hotaru to come down so we can go. I was wearing

"Let's go to the mall!". Aoi came running downstairs screaming excited, until she stumbled and fell face down. I smirked to what happened but went back to my normal expression. After Aoi stood up again, Hotaru came downstairs with Takuya and Natsume behind her.

"Ehh? You guys are going too? Since when boys like to see girls shopping". Aoi asked with a very confused face.

"I'll have to escort Hotaru-sama". Takuya said but giving the impression that if he didn't do it he would have his arm cut off.

"That idiot (referring to his father) asked me to keep a eye on you and drive to the mall". Natsume said angry espicially when he referred to his father.

I was wearing a white dress shirt over a sweater with thick stripes of red and black, a black tie with three red stripes, black shorts, All Star Red with black detail and black cap with red details, on the right a "X" in red and three small silver earrings in the top left of the cap (Note: her outfit it is from Hinamori Amu, Shugo Chara, search for "Hinamori Amu clothes" and you will see better 'cause I really suck at descriptions!).

Imai-san was wearing a purple blouse, a black jacket, short white pants, a simple pair of black high heels and a silver necklace (Note: search "anime, anime girl, cute, fashion, girls , manga" to see. The first outfit).

Aoi-san was with a red dress that reached a few inches above her knees, a black coat, black leggings and a pair of red high heels. Takuya wore a dark blue shirt, gray jacket, blue jeans and black boots. Natsume was in a red long sleeved shirt, leather black jacket, black jeans and black shoes.

We got to the mall but at the time we got there was lunch already so we went to get a snack. We went to a Drive-Thru, Natsume, Imai-san and Takuya were in one of the tables outside, Aoi and I ordered and waited for the food.

Then a fancy silver car passes us.

"Hey, hotties. Wanna a drive?". Said the blond brown eyed guy driving.

"Go away". Aoi said sending a glare at him.

"Wow, she's got an atitude! How 'bout you pretty girl, wanna come with us?". Said the the guy with silver hair and green eyed guy on the passenger's seat.

"You better walk away". I said slowly in a threatining way glaring at them.

"Playing hard to get, I like that game". The driver said looking at me.

"If you don't get your stupid asses out of here, the only hard thing that's gonna happen, is my fist on your face". I said angry but managed to keep my cold voice.

"Tch, whatever you want, little princess". He said obviously pissed off but finished looking at us with a smirk. We watched them leave.

"Jerks". I said picking up the food.

"Onee-chan, sugoi! You really know how to defend yourself!". Aoi said picking up the food too and smiling in admiration.

"What took you so long?". Imai-san asked with certain rage and impacience in her cold voice.

"Some idiots were holding us back". I said dropping the food on the table.

"Yea, you guys should've seen it how Onee-chan dealt with that jerk, he almost wet his pants!". Aoi said laughing at the memories from a few a minutes ago.

"That's because you never saw her fighting the werewolves at the North Montains, they ran as soon as they..." Takuya started to talk but I interrupted him.

"Let's just eat". I said opening the bags.

Then after eating we got to the mall, Aoi-san trying to find a outfit for the big ball, while I haven't proved anything and Imai-san had found hers in the first 30 minutes.

After proving every existent outfit on that tore, Aoi-san still haven't found, then, we went to the next store. Aoi was picking up outfits, but then none of them fitted. Just after about an hour on that store she found a dress.

A few seconds later she and Imai-san started looking on the dresses, they made turns between the dresses and me. But before I could ask what they were doing, they **dragged**, yes, dragged, into one of the provers, and then put a light pink dress on me with white high heels.

"Ahhhh, Mikan-chan is soooo preettyyyy!". Aoi-san said, well shouting.

"Isn't she gorgeous?". Pulling me by my hand then showing Natsume and Takuya that were bored by then. I was so ashamed!

"Wow, if I didn't know you, I..." Takuya said being again interrupted by me.

"You what?". I said in my cold voice with threating tone kind of voice.

"Nevermind". He said by obviously being scared by me.

"You almost look pretty like that". Natsume said not even looking at me but flipping the pages of his manga.

Right after that I went back and changed clothes d on buying it. The boys didn't take more than gust an hour to pick the smokings, take measures and buy. Anyway, right now we're heading for the parking lot.

But I started to get a certain felling, the same felling I had when the Academy got attacked by a Strogoi. Dammit! They're here? Well, I do trust my instincts, but didn't wanna worry them in case I was wrong, so I didn't let my hand far from my Artemis not even a second. We got to the car and has happened yet.

_Wrong_. Three Strogois jump out of the tree close to us.

"Takuya, get in the car with them and make sure they are safe". I ordered while pulling my rod from my belt. I started to beat them up but then more Strogois came. And we're a lot, more that I could handle. Artemis was thrown away from me, and I was laying on the ground, all bruised and bleeding. I thought I was done but then, they all stopped and went running away.

Of course, I thought their actions unracional. Because, they come out the blue and attack but don't finish the job. That doesn't make any sense. I got up, using the last drops of energy left on my body I went to my motorcycle and went back to the mansion.

I got through the back, and no one there. I went almost dead to the living room. Damn, my left shoulder it's not completely healed from the fight on the class, and those bastard just make it worse.

Getting to the living everybody and Hyuuga-sama, except for Natsume and Imai-san were worried. And I got bombed with question about what happened and if I was okay. I was practically destroyed and almost collapsed, but I supported myself on the closest table. Then I blacked out like on the last fight.


	10. Chapter Nine: The Ball And An Unexpected

**Chapter Nine: The Ball And An Unexpected Guest**

I woke up in my bed, the sunlight on my face. I walked through the door into downstairs, when I got there, everyone was having breakfast.

"Hey, look who's up! How ya feeling?". Takuya granted me as I walked in.

"I'm good". I said sitting down.

"Thank God you're OK! I thought you wouldn't be able to go to the ball tonight!". Aoi said with relief on her voice.

After that comment, we stared at her for a moment.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to sound so superficial, I mean you got into a fight, and you probably don't even wanna hear about balls, dance and dresses, not saying that you're the kind of person that doesn't like these stuff, I mean..." Aoi was stopped when Imai-san hit her with her Baka Gun invention.

"I don't mind Aoi-chan". I said trying to hold my smile.

"Hotaru-chan... so mean...". Aoi-chan said while crying and lying on the ground.

_**At night a few hours before the big ball...**_

Natsume's POV

I put the smoking after getting out of the shower, started to head through the hall and turned to the door at the end. The girls had started to get ready 2 hours before I did and I'm already dressed up.

"Are you guys ready?". I said while knocking on the door. But before I could touch the knob, my annoying sister did first

"You and dad go now, we'll go later". Just after saying that she quickly closed the door on my face. What the hell could they be doing in there that would take more than 2 hours?

_"_Sigh_, women". _

_**At the ball...**_

Every important figure on the vampire world were present there. The salon was huge there were tables circling the room, above the salon, hallways and where they met there was a stair leading to the salon. The people were getting downstairs and heading to their seats and others close to the stairs talking and drinking wine. Hyuuga and Natsume at the end of the stairs as hosts, greeting people as they came, a lot of young heirs and heiress were close the stair just watching who was coming.

"Miss Aoi Hyuuga and Miss Hotaru Imai". Aoi was wearing a long, thin straps red dress and Hotaru a purple long dress without straps.

"Wow, you just took three hours and a half, that must be record". Natsume said with sarcastic tone of voice.

"Don't care about what he says, you two look gorgeous. But where s Sakura Mikan?". Her father asked.

"She's coming in a few moments".

"Mr. Hyuuga, please...". A man asked him gesturing the way.

"In a minute. I have to go". He said leaving.

"Look who is here, Ice Queen, Little Barbie and her brother". Said a certain blond blue eyed young man.

"What you want, Nogi?". Hotaru asked but not even showing interest in the answer.

"Nothing, just passing by. Why the rudeness? Oh, and speaking of rudeness, where is your lovely girlfriend tonight, Natsume? Or she dumped you already?". He finished the sentence with a smirk.

"Well, first able: the rudeness is because you're here. Second: she is not my girlfriend, she is my Guardian, last and more important: don't care where is she". Natsume sad with clear annoyance.

Then all of them noticed that everybody in the room was looking upstairs, then they heard the doorman announce.

"Miss Mikan Sakura". She was wearing an amazing light pink dress, her hair down a little curled adorned with a beautiful golden hair ornament with pink stones, despite the long dress it could see the matching white high heels (It's like the dress worn by Sakura in the second movie of Sakura Card Captors, but less bigger on the bottom part, if you don't know search for: albums/ll161/Anime4000/CardCaptor%20Sakura/?action=view¤t;= ¤ttag;=CardCaptor+Sakura)

Everyone on the room was stunned by her beauty, including our two heirs, whose eyes accompanied her every move.

"Good evening". Mikan formally and bowing a little said, although expressionless

"Goid evening". They all said together. Then they heard someone starting to speak.

"May I have your attention?". It was Hyuuga Naoko.

"Thank you all for sharing this delightful night at the 1000th Spring Ball". After this cheers were heard.

"I hope this night be pleasant to everyone. Now, let's started this ball with a dinner and then go to the salon to dance". Everybody sat down at their sits.

In one side was Natsume, Mikan and Aoi, with Hotaru in front of Aoi. After dinner, the men started to ask women to dance.

Hijiri Youchi, also a heir, asked Aoi to dance, Hotaru kept eating her crabs.

"Not gonna dance?". Asked Natsume, strange because he never cares about his Guardian.

"Nobody...". She wasn't able to finish her answer because Ruka approached them.

"Wanna dance with me?". He asked, standing his hand to Mikan. She and Natsume looked at him with the same of course not face.

"It would be very rude if you don't dance". He said with a grin on his face.

"Fine". Mikan said getting up and accompanying Ruka. It was slow dance, they both had their right hands together, his left arm on her waist and her left arm on his right shoulder.

They didn't even talked to each other, just stared. But neither of them couldn't say that it didn't feel good, they dis in fact formed a pretty couple.

"Enjoying yourself?". He asked her with a dirty look.

"As much as you are". She sarcastically replied.

"You are very pretty tonight". He said but in a low tone.

"You are not bad either". She said. Their faces got close, really close. But before anything could happen, the music stopped. Ruka stayed and asked another girl to dance and Mikan went to the back of the room where no one was there.

She leaned against the wall and watched the people dancing.

"Can I have a dance?". The voice asked, Mikan turned to see who was and she saw something very unexpected.

"Leo". She said.

"Hello, Mikan. It's been a long time". He said.

"What do you think you're doing here?". She questioned him with rage all over face.

"If you really wanna know...". He said standing his hand. She took his hand and started to dance there.

"Give me one good reason not to slash your throat" Mikan said quickly.

"You wouldn't do that. You see, I imagined that you would say something like that, so if you don't want all of these people to get hurt, just listen what I have to say". He said smirking at her.

Mikan took a good glance at the whole people in the room and she saw that there was a crew of Strogois.

"So, what are so desperate to talk about?". Mikan said.

"Why are you in such a bad mood? Not happy to see me?". He said with a grin.

"Of course not". She said glaring at him.

"Ouch, that hurts, you know?" He said joking.

"Cut the jokes. What it's so important that you would come into a room full of powerful people in it?". She said impaciently.

"The same thing I told you last time I saw you. Your family's murdered, I had no involvement in it". He said with serious expression this time.

"They were your Strogois, Leo". She replied.

"But not my orders, I was played to do the attack". Leo said leaning a little closer to her.

"Prove". She said looking right into his eyes, they were very close to each other.

"You'll see". He said letting her go and walked away, and the Strogois disappearing with him.

Mikan returned where the crew was.

"Now I ask everybody to dance The Last Dance now. Gentleman invite the lady for the last dance tonight". The man on the microphone said.

Ruka and Hotaru looked each other and made a whatever face and he took her to dance. Natsume stood his hand to Mikan, though shocked she took it.

"So why did your boyfriend left so early at the party?" He said with no interest at all in his face.

"Not my boyfriend, let's just say he is a acquaintance from the past. Why? Jeolous?". Mikan said with a smirk.

"You wish". He said with a grin on his face.

The music ended and they went to the bar.

"Then why were you spying on me?". Mikan said obviously with the intention of annoying him.

Then the bartender served two glasses of champaign.

"You interest me". He said picking up the glass.

Mikan picked up the other glass looked at Natsume after his reply.

"You interest me too. Cheers". She said then leaned the glass a little and they toasted.

Little they know that someone was watching their very moves...


	11. IMPORTANT REQUEST

**IMPORTANT REQUEST!**

Guys sorry I haven't been updating nothing lately and still haven't posted the new fanfiction i've been working on (Innocent Sins), it's just that I am having a really hard time trying to write it, and I also started to plan another fanfic called "Uncovered Truths", this last one it's gonna be a kind of a more investigative nature with a little more action than Hidden Secrets.

So it's like I'm trying to make different fanfics with different kinds: Hidden Secrets it's for the ones who like a vampire-action fanfic with a tuff Mikan; Innocent Sins it's gonna be directed for those who'd like maid-like fanfics with a innocent, naive and fragile kinda of Mikan and Uncovered Truths is inspired by cop series, so this one will have a more normal Mikan in a more realistic world and also with action.

But what I wanna request for you, my dear writers and readers, it's for you to send me some things for me to use in my fanfics that are coming up. If it works, from time to time I might have more requests. What I'm proposing is a kind of writer contest, I wanna:

1- A play (with lines, character names and a scenario) that has a prince, a princess, a witch and an angel. It doesn't have to be very complicated, I wanna a very simple story.

2- I'd like a case of mystery, for this one all I want is the crime scene, who commited the crime who was the victim and the murder weapon. Just that. The names and how it happened and how would end I will take care of it.

FYI: Uncovered Truths will have Japanese names but the story is gonna happen on New York. OK? Doubts just send me a PM or a review.


End file.
